


Cherries

by SomewhereApart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Oral Fixation, flirting from afar, inappropriate use of fruit in front of a minor tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: Just a little fruity flirting set during the Missing Year.





	1. Chapter 1

They’re eating cherries.

Roland, and the Queen.

He’d lost track of the boy for a moment, distracted by conversation with Little John, and when he’d turned back, his son’s seat was empty. It hadn’t taken more than a visual sweep of the room to spy him not ten feet away, sitting with the queen at the far end of the royal table. The cherries are piled into a bowl in front of them, and they take turns grabbing one out by its stem, spitting out pits, talking all the while. Roland’s lips are red with cherry juice, it’s dripping down his chin as he talks animatedly, pressed so close he’s nearly in her lap, but Regina doesn’t seem to mind. She simply smiles in a way she seems to reserve just for the boy, and nods, looks overly interested, and reaches blindly for her next cherry.

She’s much neater than Roland, but in a way that is absolutely torturous. He’s close enough to see in painful detail the way she drops the cherry onto her lips, bites down on half of it, then draws it away, sucking slightly before her tongue sneaks out to catch the juice on her lower lip, and finally she chews.

She’s not doing it on purpose, he knows she’s not, because she’s entirely absorbed in whatever Roland is telling her, but when she takes the rest of the cherry into her mouth, he almost groans. He watches her pluck the stem out, watches her worry the small mouthful until she can gracefully spit out the pit, and wonders how on earth the sight of her eating can be so brutally sexual. But it is, it really is, and he is entirely blind to the way his child crams a whole cherry into his mouth until Regina shakes her head, and says something he can read from her lips as “Be careful, Roland. You’ll choke.”

She reaches for another cherry and Robin can’t look away as she devours it in the same, methodical, tempting fashion. He wants that mouth elsewhere, wants it in ways he has absolutely no right to.

This is ridiculous. He shouldn’t be so distracted by this. By her.

Snow leans over, then, close to Regina, whispering something in her ear. And what a betrayal it is because not a moment later Regina’s gaze falls straight on his and she smirks knowingly. Robin looks away immediately, caught out in his ogling of her. But he’s no blushing virgin, and he was more startled by the eye contact than acually embarrassed to be caught appreciating her, so he forces himself to look back at her.

She’s not looking his way any more, but she’s plucking another cherry from the bowl, and this time he knows she knows exactly what she’s doing. She’s still paying attention to Roland’s animated talking, but she sucks the cherry in this time, lets her cheeks hollow a little around it before she bites, and instead of a brief flick of her tongue to catch the juice, it’s a slower drag, her teeth digging in slightly after. If you weren’t looking for it, you wouldn’t see what he does, but he is looking, and she knew he would be, so he sees it.

She’s teasing him.

And if he wasn’t sure, her gaze slides to him, smug and triumphant before she spits the pit out daintily and schools her face into something so comically innocent that Robin actually laughs at her.

Well, well. Who knew the queen had such a saucy side?

Robin forces his attention back to his lunch, lest he end up unable to leave the table without an obvious and embarrassing problem. If he steals a glance at her now and then, well, who can blame him?

He thinks that two can play at this game, that if she’s feeling flirty, he can certainly rise to the occasion and find some way to give as good as he’s getting. But he never gets the chance. He falls into conversation again, and then suddenly Roland is back at his side, telling him all about sharing fruit with “Queen Nina,” and her space at the table is empty.

He doesn’t see her for the rest of the day, not even for the evening meal.

But the next day, it’s cherries again. With breakfast, at midday, with supper. Her luscious lips and teasing tongue and never does she so much as glance in his direction again, but he knows she’s flirting.

It’s late in the evening before he finally gets his hands on her, before he finally, after months of waiting, steals a kiss from those tempting lips. When they part, she hisses, “Don’t talk,” and yanks at the lacing of his leathers. And then she drops to her knees, that torturous queen, and shows Robin just exactly what that teasing mouth can do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did two tiny "ask fic" follow-ups to Cherries, where I continued the story as entries in people's tumblr Inbox. I've included them both here.

This is crazy. She's tucked into an alcove in a quiet hallway of her castle (not hers anymore, not really) on her knees fellating a thief who she doesn't even like (she does, she does, it's those dimples & that smirk & his complete immunity to her every attempt at intimidation). But he's not immune to her charms, it seems, nor her flicking tongue or steadily sucking mouth. He is moaning & fisting her hair & when he comes with a tense groan & her name on his lips, she has never felt more powerful.

* * *

She pulls back & smacks her lips audibly, & he guffaws & she chuckles & she can't remember the last time sex was this easy with someone, this casual. She likes it more than she probably should. He helps her to her feet & says, "My turn," but Regina shakes her head, that's not what this is. "Oh yes, my queen, favors such as this must be repaid in kind," he says & then it's his tongue against her, 3 fingers in her cunt & she scratches her nails jagged against the stone to keep from screaming.

* * *

 


End file.
